dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia (character)
Princess Celestia is a female Alicorn, once the beloved ruler of Equestria prior to the Dimensional War. After the Dimensional War Celestia was degraded to ruling only Canterlot as Union had taken most of her land to let the Midnight set up bases there and combat Exodus. Celestia then set up the Solar Democracy as a political group of leaders who did not ally themselves with the Midnight Coalition, as it was then-known. Celestia made her political group an army to attack and overthrow the Midnight, but her plan ultimately failed. Celestia was killed by Union shortly after the beginning of the Last Lights, dying by electrocution. However, Union punished her by flooding her corpse with Divinium, resurrecting her as a Zombie half an hour later. As a mindless beast, Zombie Celestia roamed the radioactive ruins of Canterlot for two hundred years before being killed by Connor, who identified her and told the others that she "got everything she deserved." Celestia used to be very friendly to Union, back before Ponies fought in the war, as she saw him as a kind of shield. He was leading forces to die for her kind, which she appreciated. However when Ponies entered combat under Luna's orders and began being slaughtered, she established the underground faction known as ENDURE to counter XCOM, the Midnight's ally. ENDURE was beaten back to CHS and their morale was shattered, leading to Celestia being usurped and replaced by Prince Templar. Nobody knew Celestia was in charge of ENDURE. Celestia remained quiet after the Midnight lost the Ancient Kingdom and fled to Equestria, but began to speak out and tell everyone that Union was an incompetent leader following the loss of Ponyville and subsequent destruction of the HMS Saxon. Union kept denouncing her until she fell silent again. Following the Dimensional War, the Midnight Coalition was established and Celestia was invited to join it. However, she refused and established the Solar Democracy. The two factions bickered over political affairs, but ultimately Union's new position as the High King of Equestria scared her enough to hold off any real attacks. Union was always suspicious of her, but never acted. Celestia waited and prepared her forces for war in secret, waiting for the Midnight to suffer in a way that was enough to cripple them. Following the Communications Crisis, Celestia launched a secret invasion on Cardiff. The Midnight were unable to call for help or inform the other cities of the invasion, which would make taking Everfree City much easier. Celestia trained her student, Twilight Sparkle, to use an Aura Blade and use her Magic in more aggressive ways. She got extremely confident after Cardiff, Marelin and Stalliongrad were captured. Everfree was completely unaware of the attacks. However Celestia's plans halted once Marelin and Stalliongrad launched surprise attacks of their own, and their people liberated their homes. Not only that, but Celestia's navy to the East was decimated by Mareoshima's navy, which also alerted the Midnight to the invasion. Celestia knew it was only a matter of time before Union was knocking down her door. Celestia initiated a secret project that would end the Midnight in case of her death, the result of which was the Last Lights. Union slaughtered Celestia and resurrected her as a Zombie, as which she shambled around for 200 years. Connor came across her reanimated corpse and killed her for good, ending her story and influence on Equestria as a whole.